twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DenaliLover
Welcome to my talk page ! Please kindly leave a message if you like or to ask me any questions or to inform me of anything. Okay so anyway I love the Denali Coven! I don't really need to tell you that they're my favourite coven ;). My name's Volante... I'm twelve so talk to me if you dare! I love Twilight, Supernatural, iCarly, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack... So yada yada yada-- fish paste! ;P Guess I'll see ya'll later! xoxo bella or alice??? well,i see most people like bella or alice (me 2)so i think u wud also be liking someone so,i wanna know.........4 this plz leave a msg in my talk page.......... sam 06:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC)10:21, May 25, 2011 (UTC)sam RE I'd be perfectly joyous to do that for you! Do you have any particular idea of what you'd like? I can do nearly anything with a signature, I recently learned some new techniques. So, if you please, just choose your signature font space.com here, the colour(s) you want here, and what you'd like it to say, and if you want a picture with it or want a coloured background behind it. As for a wallpaper, I say the same thing: let me know if you have any ideas you have for it. But I can just do something with your favourite character, and you don't have to give details, if you like. It's all up to you! Sincerely, Green Fairy 17:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) You'll make a perfect family and your daughter is beatiful!!! I LOVE JACOB !!!!!!!!!!!!! BELLA AND EDWARD MAKE A GOOD COUPLE Re: Pics I get my photos all over. I Google for some, a user called Green Fairy made some of them for me, and some I find when other users upload photos. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) THANKING U FOR UR HELP 4 THE PICS!!! thanks a lot 4 helping me volante 4 this i wanna give u a small present of RENESMEE CULLEN ur fav. thnx............ KRASHLEY Signature Alright! I played around with some things, let me know what you think and what you want changed. I hope I got the right font, let me know if I didn't :) Sincerely, Green Fairy 15:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Copy and paste this code into your preferences (you know where you go to log in and it has your name and avatar pic all tiny up at the top right? Well, just below the link to your talk page, there's one called preferences. scroll down untill you see the blank box with the "custom signature" check box beneath it. You need to copy and paste this code into the box and check the custom signature box so it'll work, okay?) The code: TeamCullen And that should look like: TeamCullen I'll be here to adjust anything about it, or give you a new one if you get tired of this one :) Green Fairy 15:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Here you are! I can change anything you want, it's no trouble. Please respect my one rule about wallpaper: please don't let anyone else use it. If there's anything else you'd like, just feel free to ask me! :) Good day to you, Green Fairy 16:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) You're more than welcome! I hope you like it! Let's Be Frands! Sure, we can be friends.Puddinginthesky 00:42, June 11, 2011 (UTC)puddinginthesky RENESMEE PIC: hi...just dropping here 2 give u lovely renesmee pic ..............HOPE U LIKE IT!!! krashley 17:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello!Sorry I didn't replay earlier.I want to be friend with you!!!!!! 10:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Wallpaper I'm so sorry it took so long! But here is it, I hope you like it! I know, this one was a bit of a fail, so let me know how I can make it better. Be honest, this means a lot to me! :-) Best wishes, Green Fairy 16:33, June 23, 2011 (UTC) My pleasure! I think I may have gotten a bit carried away with the sparkles, sorry! :) Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you. I can adjust faces now too (removing blemishes, adding makeup, changing eye colour, etc.), so I'm here to help with that as well. :) Thanks! Green Fairy 18:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Twilight editor Thanks, LuckyTimothy and another user took care of it. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) template Template:Team I think you talk about Template:Team. templates the same size: width: 238px how do you add a pic on the template: Make it yourself I think if you want to make it yourself, I think it is best if, you look at existing templates, and look there in/at the source code. (Copy one source code and edit it.) Template:Team ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Team&action=edit edit ]) Template:Team/float ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Team/float&action edit ]) Template:User Team Alice ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Alice&action=editedit ]) Template:User Team Bella ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Bella&action=edit edit ]) Template:User Team Carlisle ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Carlisle&action=edit edit ]) Template:User Team Cullen ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Cullen&action=edit edit ]) Template:User Team Edward ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Edward&action=edit edit ]) Template:User Team Emmett ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Emmett&action=edit edit ]) Template:User Team Esme ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Esme&action=edit edit ]) Template:User Team Everyone ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Everyone&action=edit edit ]) Template:User Team Jacob ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Jacob&action=edit edit ]) Template:User Team Jane ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Jane&action=edit edit ]) Template:User Team Jasper ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Jasper&action=edit edit ]) Template:User Team Neutral ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Neutral&action=edit edit ]) Template:User Team Renesmee ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Renesmee&action=edit edit ]) Template:User Team Rosalie ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Rosalie&action=edit edit ]) <|Template:User Team Seth ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Seth&action=edit edit ]) Template:User Team Switzerland ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Switzerland&action=edit edit ]) Template:User Team Tyler's Van ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Tyler%27s_Van&action=edit edit ]) Template:User Team Victoria ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Victoria&action=edit edit ]) Template:User Team Volturi ([http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:User_Team_Volturi&action=edit edit ]) For example Team:Alice explanation close table/chart Adds the Category:Team Alice users lists your made template in Category:Userboxes I am inactive so I didn't notice it earlier(Sorry for the delay) I am very inactive now, so I usually don't notice, if you send me a comment, because I am only online in (twilightsaga.)wikia.com in my holidays, and also in my holidays I have to do/work/learn something for university. If you leave me a message I get an e-mail, so I would notice faster. In you can see, that I am nearly never in Wikia.  — Johannes Kalliauer (talk) 07:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Quizzes Hey, it's an interesting idea but I have no idea how we could set those up. I'm not even sure if the wiki has the capabilities. Sorry! -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Gr8....pIcS!!! hi...volante...just wanted 2 say that the pics u have newly fixed up are awesome lovin it xD:))))) and also i forgot 2 comment on ur new avatar...its supercool ! nice choice!!!!!!!!!!!!! i was alsos thinking of posting u a "dak fan" pic ...i dont know weather u r interested in her or not but hOpE U LIKE IT ;]Krashley♥talk page♥ 15:22, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I want to be your Twi-friend too !!! Hello Teamcullen, first of all thanks for your request to be your friend, for my is a pleasure. Well, I checked your profile, I really liked it you have so much good pictures... and I also find something interesting, you didn't read the books !!!!! LOL, I want to understand why ??? I read the books 3 times, but to be honest with you the first time was in the internet ( I almost lost my eyes, but I didn't care ) and I fell in love with the saga so then I bought the books and until now I read it 2 times... so for my experience I recomend you read the books, you'll love it. Personally I can't choose one book, and if you like Breaking Dawn you'll LOVE Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse.Ginaswan 19:38, July 26, 2011 (UTC) TwilightSagahytr.jpg RE Of course! I was a bit suprised when asked to make a fairy wallpaper; that's a first! I'll get started on it. I have a bit of a strange question- do you like cats? Green Fairy 17:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC) So I know now not to put a cat in your wallpaper. :) I'm looking for some pictures to use. Do you want it to be more of a wallpaper or a simple picture like I have? Or I can do both. Green Fairy 17:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a favourite flower? Okay :) Alright, so it's alright that everything's purple. If there's something you want me to change, let me know. :) I hope you like it, and I hope it turned out well, as it's my first one. I enjoyed making it! Green Fairy 19:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm so glad you like it! I was worried you wouldn't. I like working in this area of graphics. I found another picture of a fairy that my mom just fell in love with, so I'm going to make it into a wallpaper for her. Green Fairy 19:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Of course! Um...Well, I've got bad luck with signatures, and I don't want to mess yours up since you got it to work. Do you have that font you wanted it changed to installed on your computer? If so, it's really easy, and I can tell you how to change the font. Let me know! :) Green Fairy 20:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay: go into your preferences and got o your signature code. Scroll through the code until you see something that says "". You need to take out the 101! Star Lit Night and replace it with the name of the font you want to change it to. Which, in this case would be "(censored) Happens Cursive", I believe. If that doesn't work, take out the "cursive". remember to leave in the quote marks and make sure it's capitalized!. That should work! User:Green Fairy|Green Fairy]] 20:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and I'm sorry for not sending it to you so here you go Keep being awesome! --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] 18:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) 80 days left calls for a Twilight funny... Here's a randomcrazycool Twilight ''video. It's the ''Breaking Dawn trailer...IN REVERSE! Headboard smashing...IN REVERSE. Throwing Gianna...IN REVERSE. Jacob taking his shirt off...IN REVERSE! Enjoy! =D (80 days left! Well, 81 for me, but yeah!) TeamTaycob 01:43, August 29, 2011 (UTC) thumb|406px|left Taylor. Is. So. CUTE! I found this video on YouTube of Taylor Lautner on Saturday Night Live, and he is so cute and funny! (Taylor + blonde wig = Mikash, which also = awesomeness) I love the end with, "I meant 'happy'!" And I also loved "Seenta Claus, get down! Seenta Claus, get down! Get down my chimney, oww!" Ahh. Isn't he cute? <3 thumb|440px|left|Team Micash RE: Sorry it took so long! What with holidays and education, I haven't been on wiki for a while now. As usual, let me know what you think and if you have any critiques. :-) My brain wasn't being very creative today, so I do think I could have done a better job, but I couldn't think of anything. Please don't let anyone use it, as it's yours personally! Yes, it's quite large as I had to adjust the makeup/eyes. Let me know and I can resize it for you! Love from Green Fairy 17:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) It was no big deal, I'm always happy to do it for you. :-) By the way, what is your Zodiac Sign, if you don't mind me asking? RE Oh, really? Some Scorpios are a bit frightening, in my opinion. I though you'd be more of a Gemini or something, because you're quite nice. I'm an Aquarius, though I think I'm more of a typical Virgo. Why is my name on your UserPage ? CharmeRuler • Talk • 15:10, October 4, 2011 (UTC) It's your birthday, girlie! And you know how we Twilighters party. :) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VOLANTE!!! What to say, what to say? Well, first, you were one of my first friends on this Wiki! You rock, you're fabulous like Carmen, and chatting with you is a blast, even though the chat has been a royal pain in the neck (no pun intended). Anyways, I WUV YOU!!! And I hope you have a maaaaa-velous day! If anyone tries to ruin it, I'll get the Volturi involved and we all know that that's not good. I have a tradition with birthdays on here where I give the person whose birthday it is a Twilightish video, so here ya go! :D thumb|300px|left|It's funny!So enjoy this video, and enjoy your day! I love you lots, and we're gonna party it up for you 'til we're purple! With love, TeamTaycob 13:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC